Portarce Mal Hace Bien
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Historia coescrita con Clare Morrison, Jeffrey se reune con una vieja amiga en NY y juntos se meteran en un monton de problemas especialmente con Dean.. Aviso de Contenido: Spanking, Castigo Corporal.
1. Amistad Motorizada

Mensaje de Clare Morrison: Bueno por inspiración de mi nuevo amigo Jeff, este fic es one shot y esta  
>dedicado a el y sus locuras.<p>

_**Clare POV.**_  
>Hoy estoy en un Pen hause en NY, cerca de la gran manzana, es un lugar muy<br>lujoso pero casi vacio, estoy quedándome con papa, aun que pareciera estar  
>sola, Randon se fue de viaje de estudios a Milán, a mi no me dejaron ir por<br>que era para mayores y si yo iba no podría ir a fiestas y todo eso,  
>así que aquí me tienen en mis vacaciones de verano encerrada en una<br>cárcel bastante lujosa.  
>Estoy en uno de los balcones tomando un jugo natural de piña y mango,<br>mientras mi vestido Chanel se flamea al viento, últimamente mi armario a  
>tenido cambios drásticos, de los converse a los tacones coco y manolo, de<br>mis jeans corte brasilero y pantalones de cuero a los lujosos vestidos  
>preferentemente de Chanel, carolina y Alexander, de el tengo una colección<br>de cinco vestidos que ya son muchos tomando en cuenta que esta muerto y ya  
>no hay nadie que diseñe tan bien como el, los cinco vestidos son mis<br>preferidos una obra de arte cada uno de ellos. ¿como me transforme de una  
>joven rockera a esta chica chic, pues el aburrimiento y una tarjeta Black<br>combinadas dan por resultado muchas compras, no es que sea adicta ni nada,  
>pienso mucho que comprar y tiene que gustarme mucho además debo poder<br>usarla mas de cuatro veces, así que aun no tengo mas ropa que días para usarla.  
>Miro las calles atestadas de trafico y estoy a punto de saltar de aburrida,<br>el piano ya casi no me entretiene y e echo un retrato a cada uno de los  
>clientes que me lo piden por internet.<br>¿Que hago? que hago ¡piensa Clare! - me senté derrotada en una de las  
>sillas para tomar el gran sol de NY, y una idea vino a mi mente, no había<br>echo muchos amigos en el ultimo año pero si tenia algunos, ¡Jeff!.  
>Rápidamente tome mi teléfono y marque a mi amigo Jeffrey Winchester, es un joven muy simpático y estoy segura de que aceptara mi invitación.<br>"Hola" una vos demasiado masculina contesto el teléfono, no era Jeff su tono era mas cálido y juvenil.  
>"Ho...Hola, ¿hablo al teléfono de Jeffrey Winchester?"Pregunte no muy convencida.<br>"Si, espera un momento, Jeffrey, te llaman... el viene en un segundo, ¿pero con quien hablo?" este tipo tenia los cables medios cruzados me imagine.  
>"Soy Clare Morrison y le hablo desde NY." mi vos salió un poco ronca estaba haciendo frio a si que mejor entre a la habitación.<br>"Ho Hola Clare, hablas con Sam, soy el hermano de Jeffrey, ¿te acuerdas de mi cierto?" así que esa erala vos, debía cambiar mi teléfono la vos de Sam era mas dulce, o eso pensaba yo cuando vi a ese mar pardo que tiene por ojos.  
>"Ho, hola Sam, que bueno que Jeff este con ustedes" respondí realmente feliz, ya sabia que le darían permiso para venir aun que primero le debía de preguntar a el, si quería venir o no.<br>"Ho, aquí viene Jeff te lo paso, no vemos pronto Clare."  
>"Si claro que si, nos veremos muy pronto" le asegure.<br>"Hola" esa si era la vos de mi amigo  
>"Hola Jeff, soy Clare ¿te acuerdas de mi?" muy bien si soy insegura y mátenme por eso.<br>"Hola Clare por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti"  
>"Ho que bien, bueno te cuento, estoy en NY en un departamento prácticamente solo para mi y te quería pedir si es que podrías venir a visitarme y pasar un buen rato, como amigos" me apresure a decir.<br>"Por supuesto eso sería Genial, pero es en NY, me tardare en llegar en auto bus."  
>"No que va, ¿sabes con quien estas hablando?"<br>"Si, contigo Clare mucho dinero Morrión."  
>"Exacto, así que mucho dinero te pagara en primera clase un par de pasajes a NY, si te parece invita a alguien." espere a escuchar un si.<br>"Ho Dios gracias, pero pediré permiso y te llamo de vuelta."  
>Bueno resulto un si un día después Jeffrey estaba por llegar a mi casa, papa se fue a dar una vuelta a el otro lado de la ciudad a ver no se que, sinceramente no me importa, en eso la puerta suena, debe ser Jeff.<br>"Haaaaa" le grite cuando abrí la puerta, al fin el entretenimiento empezaría.  
>"Hola" me miro algo asustado ante mi grito de felicidad.<p>

"Hay perdón por asustarte, pasa que mal educada soy es solo que me encanta verte otra ves y que me salves de este calvario" Le dije y entonces nos pusimos a charlar sobre lo que nos paso durante los últimos días, yo en mi aburrimiento y el su pelea con Trevor, espero que se reconcilien pronto.  
>"Hay Clare, quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecido de estará aquí, el vuelo fue genial y los aeromozos que pusiste o eran de lujo." Me dijo y yo le sonreí de vuelta y partimos a ordenar sus cosas<br>Un día después ya teníamos todo acomodado y ya nos habíamos puesto bien al día.  
>"Estoy aburrido Clare, que acaso no sales nunca de este lugar. -lo mire picara y la idea que se me estaba formando en la mente era genial<br>"Que te parece si vamos a pasear un rato por NY luego a un bar a tomar manjatans y por ultimo a conseguirme novio necesito un chico en mi vida." termine la frase medio callada sabia que el tenia pareja pero yo igual necesito una.  
>"Me parecen las dos primeras la última mmm hare lo que pueda" me dijo y yo fruncí el seño y casi boto un poco de soda sobre mi conjunto Cherry.<br>-como es eso.  
>"Por ahora a pasear de la forma en que se hace en NY."<br>"¿Y cual es esa?" lo cuestione  
>"Pues en taxi boba" hay va Jeff es Jeff y no es muy lindo con las chicas.<br>"Bueno tarupido vamos" Le dije agarre mi bolso el su mochila y salimos del lugar.  
>El estar en la calle otra ves fue genial el trafico se veía mejor desde cerca, tomamos un taxi pero dios es lentísimo a este paso no llegaríamos a ninguna parte, cuando por fin llegamos a el barrio donde quería llegar estaba todo casi cerrado, con Jeff nos miramos algo decepcionados.<br>"Creo que mejor vamos a casa" musite  
>"Si, pero en un mejor medio de transporte" exclamo, yo lo mire y vi sus ojos clavados en una fila de motos fuera de una tienda, hice brillar mi tarjeta y arrendamos una por una semana que seria lo que se quedaría Jeff en NY.<br>Salimos a toda velocidad el conduciendo y yo agarrada a su cintura, casi desesperada por la gran velocidad que agarraba esta cosa, al llegar a casa me peine nos duchamos y nos quedamos comiendo pizza mientras veíamos CSI Miami.  
>A la mañana siguiente la puerta del pen hause empezó a sonar cosa que nos despertó, yo abrí y papa entro echo una furia"o dios nos vio", fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, por que no pensé en eso primero antes de subirme a esa maquina de muerte y lo peor fue cuando vi entrar a Deán y Sam detrás de papa, o esto era malo muy malo.<br>Para hacerles corto el cuento, papa me tomo de un brazo y me llevo a mi habitación mientras que Jeff, Sam y Deán, se quedaron en la sala.


	2. Irresponsabilidad

_**Jeffrey POV.**_  
>No puedo creer que están aquí y a si de enojados pensé al ver sus rostros, ¿será que no tenia que haberme subido a la moto?, me cuestione a mismo pero aun a si a mi me pareció divertido sobre todo la cara verde que tenia Clare cuando se bajo, mi mente se fue hasta el cielo pero regreso en un segundo pues delante de mi tenia a dos hermanos muy enojados, baje la mirada y me quede ahí a esperar que regañaran.<br>"¿COMO PUDISTE SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE?" Me grito Deán muy alterado  
>"Arriesgaste tu vida y la de ella" Sam estaba mas calmado, eso estaba mejor.<br>"Pudiste haber muerto, ¿acaso no entiendes que eres nuestro hermanito menor? eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado y tu siempre te comportas como un niñito malcriado ¡" Deán intentaba respirar y a mi ya me sudaban las manos esto no se veía bien, para nada bien, me quede callado pensando que decir pero Deán me interrumpió.

"Sobre el sillón" ordeno y yo lo mire asustado y luego a Sam para que abogara por mi y mi trasero.  
>"No" fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, de pronto unos golpes venían desde la habitación de Clare era un concierto entre awoo y Zass, y estaba seguro que yo me uniría a eso en unos instantes.<br>"Mira Deán yo te puedo explicar."  
>"¿Explicarme que? el me corto en seco<p>

" ¿Que te gusto subirte en una moto? bien, pero ir a 150 k es demasiado Jeffrey" me reprendió y yo agache la cabeza y acepte lo que venia… No había de otra solo esperaba que el duro cazador que había en mi me ayudara a contener mis lamentos y no hacer duo con Clare que no se escuchaba nada bien, a si que me moví lento hasta el sillón.

"Pantalones abajo" me ordeno Deán.  
>"Si señor" lo susurre mientras hacia lo que el me ordeno, en menos de una segundo estaba tumbado boca abajo en su regazo, se quito el cinturón en un triss y los golpes empezaron a caer como una avalancha, sentía cada ves mas rojo y adolorido, el golpe del cinturón es como una marca larga y punzante que concentra todo el dolor en una linio de fuego, diez golpes después y yo ya no podía mas y empecé a pedir piedad.<br>"Owww Deán por favor hermano para, te lo ruego."  
>"No, te gusto arriesgar tu vida pues esto es un recordatorio de que no debes volver a sentarte en una motocicleta que este a 150 k por hora, jovencito"<p>

Me voltee a ver a Sam el disfrutaba de la escena pero yo sabia que no era de sádico es que por seguro le hice pasar un rato muy feo para que los dos viajaran a NY  
>"Lo siento, nunca mas oww, auww oewwee... para Deán por favor para duele."<br>tres cintazos mas me dejaron llorando como nenita en su regazo y de pronto la puerta del cuarto de Clare se abrió y Deán me subió los pantalones en un tris asiéndome gritar de dolor por el rose de la tela  
>"owww"<br>"Silencio hay vienen los Morrison" me ordeno Deán 

_**Clare POV.**_  
>Esto era grabe y mucho, mi papa no me había Pegado con el cinturón jamás y ahora me daba veinte golpes en mi trasero y sin nada así desnudo, me sentí pésimo y ya no podía llorar mas, papa me obligo a ir a pedir disculpas a los Winchester y así fue, salí adolorida y temblando a pedirles disculpas<br>"yo, yo lo siento por su hermano, no era esa la idea de por que viniera hasta aquí" yo dije mirando al suelo había escuchado Jeff y sabia que también lo habían castigado.  
>"No te preocupes sabemos que lo sientes" la vos de Sam me hiso ponerme aun mas roja si es que eso era posible.<br>"Gracias por venir, y por favor quédense por la semana que invito mi hija a su hermano todo esta pagado, solo los dejare por hoy debo volver a trabajar, y espero que por tu bien te comportes Clare."  
>"Si papa" fue todo lo que salió de mi, un abraso de papa me hiso sentir mejor, me consoló un momento y luego me dejo en mi habitación, de hay no supe nada hasta como las dos de la madrugada cuando Jeff entro a mi pieza.<br>"He, ¿Clare estas despierta?"  
>"Ya no" le conteste sarcástica<p>

"Ho Que bien" me dijo y yo le rodé los ojos y le saque la lengua el era mejor en el sarcasmo que yo.  
>"¿Que pasa Jeff?"<br>"Quería disculparme por lo de la moto fue mi idea y los 2 terminamos así" me dijo, yo lo abrase y el a mi, ambos éramos muy buenos amigos.


End file.
